Army Brat
by SuperxXxGirl79
Summary: Derek's life is...Well, not quite upside down but it's at least sideways.


**A/N: Derek might seem a lot nicer than how he is in the show but you know what? I like it that way and if you don't tough cookies for you! Mwa hahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the house I live in...Wait a second...i don't even own that, my parents do!! **

**Fuck...**

**O well, enjoy the fanfic!**

**Army Brat**

**By: SuperxXxGirl79**

**Chapter 1**

15 year old Derek Venturi was walking through the halls of his new school, Sir John Sparrow High. Every so often he would glance at the schedule in his right hand, trying to remember what class he had next, and where that said class was. Lord, it was so much bigger than his old school! Mind you, THAT one was a shitty little place down at the south end of Toronto...

Lots of people stared at them, but he was used to the stares by now. This was the fifth time in a year and a half that he had changed schools (and houses). He moved around a lot.

After putting all his shit in his locker, he made his way to third period math.

Now, on first assumption you may think that Derek's life was boring, save for the moving around part.

But, you would be horribly mistaken. Derek, being quite quiet, never really talked to anybody. He had been here only a week, so people were still curious about him. He had a scar running from his left temple, across his cheek. It raised a lot of questions. Girls just assumed he was a tough, "bad boy". Little did they know Derek was far from it.

Nonetheless, though, Derek didn't say much. He didn't act out in class, just sat there like always.

Back in the present, he sits in math, waiting for...something. Jeez, math was so boring!

Then, as if a miracle, the speakers in the ceiling crackled to life, and the secretary's voice echoed out from them.

"Could Derek Venturi please report to the office, Gina, from Social Services is here to see him," she said.

Every eye in the room turned to look at Derek. For a moment he didn't move. Then he blushed heavily, making the white line of his scar stand out. He hurriedly grabbed his books and headed to the office, after receiving a nod and a sad look from the teacher.

_Why do they always do that?_ He thought. _Secretaries are so nosy! They always say that a social worker is here to see me. Why can't they just say that I have a visitor! It would make my life easier..._

His thoughts drifted off as he approached the office to see Gina Wethers sitting outside it. Upon seeing him, she stood up and moved to hug him.

"Hey Derek, how are you doing?" She asked him, taking his face in her hands. She had become somewhat like a mother to him. After all, he didn't have a mother. "How's my favourite little Army Brat doing, huh?"

"They kicked me out didn't they," he said, not smiling. She gave him a sad look and nodded.

"I brought your things from the house," she replied, motioning to a large duffle bag. Derek sighed.

"You know," he said, smiling half heartedly. " I think one week must be a new record. That's the shortest time I've ever stayed in one place. Then again, the longest was nine months." He picked up his duffle bag, hoisting it over his shoulder.

Gina stopped suddenly and turned around. Putting her hands on his shoulders she said, "Your father would be so proud of you, if he saw what you were going through." Tears gathered in Derek's eyes.

His dad was a soldier, fighting in Iraq, in the war. He wasn't dead. Not from the latest letter, at least. That letter was sent a few weeks ago, so he could be dead by now. Derek hoped not.

"I know," he whispered, looking at his feet. " You know, tomorrow's my birthday. I wish he were here to see me turn 16." Ironically enough, he had been born on November 11. Remembrance Day.

"Well, I'll tell you what- we'll follow tradition and I'll come pick you up at school tomorrow and the two of us will go out for dinner, how's that sound hmm?"

Derek smiled and nodded, feeling slightly more cheerful. They had been doing this every birthday of his for five years.

His almost-mom slung an arm around his shoulder, even though she could barely reach it because of her height, and they walked towards the door.

Little did they know a young girl was watching them, with tears streaming down her cheeks, from the other end of the hallway.

**A/N: alright alright, I know it was short but I wanted to know what you think; should I continue or not? (and yes the girl is Casey) YOU NEED TO TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE, SO HA!**

**Xoxo (to those who review! Ooh I am mean!)**

**~Alanna**


End file.
